Fire and Ice
by irishgal1
Summary: One year after the defeat of Ozai, there is a new threat, and it's something no one ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-

A/N-

This is going to a fic taking place one year after the finale. It is not going to be very shipped focus. Even though there will be some scenes…But other then that. Enjoy!

"Some say the world will end in fire;

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To know that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice"

Fire and Ice-Robert Frost

Chapter One- Impromptu Trip

Aang had been living in the Southern Water Tribe with Katara and her family. Everyone showed him a great welcome after he defeated the Ozai, which could be the reason why, but he was very grateful for their hosbiltality. However it was very hard for him to enjoy his new home when he spent the majority of his time going around the world. Visiting leaders and doing his Avatar needs.

Often times he would just go visit his friends. On a whim he would take Sokka and go visit Suki. Or have Katara join him on a visit with Toph. Or just go by himself to visit Fire Lord Zuko.

It had been one year to the date since the world was restored in balance, the war was over and Ozai was defeated. Aang decided to make one of his impromptu trips to the Fire Nation.

He had begun to pack up Appa to make the trip when Sokka walked past him. He looked upon the Avatar and gave a small laugh.

"Just got back and you are already leaving?" He said.

Aang turned around, " Well you know what day it is, " He stated, "Figured it would be great if I go visit Fire Lord Zuko…."

"You still call him that?" Sokka said as he walked up to the airbender, "That whole title doesn't sit with me. Makes me think of Fire Lord Ozai."

Aang tossed up a bag upon Appa's saddle, "Well Zuko is nothing like his father. We know this." Then he jumped up onto his saddle. "You want to come with me?"

Sokka thought about it then shrugged, "Nah, Dad wants me to stay here and talk about what I'll do when I become chief."

"Alright then" Aang said as he sat down on Appa. He grabbed the reins "Appa yip yip!" And they took off.

Zuko walked through the halls of Fire Nation. He had royal advisors; military leaders surround him all day. He just wanted a rest from it all. He tried to find Mai, however she was busy taking care of family matters in another part of the Fire Nation.

He had gotten one chance of piece and quite, he found himself a room where he could just sit down and relax for ten seconds. When a messenger came bursting in.

"Excuse me, Fire Lord sir…."

"For the love of.." He growled. "Can't I have one moment? Unless this is the Avatar I do not want to be disturbed. Now GO!"

The messenger stood there, "Ummm sir?"

"Why are you not gone yet?"

"It is the Avatar. He is here to see you."

Zuko looked at the young servant, "Oh…Well thank you very much."

Zuko rushed out to the main square to see Aang and Appa standing there. Aang saw Zuko coming and got a huge smile on his face. He gave his bow to the Fire Lord, to which Zuko returned.

"It's great to see you again Fire Lord Zuko." Aang greeted him

Zuko rolled his eyes, "After a year it still doesn't sound right." He laughed, "Just please, Zuko from now on. We've been through too much for formalities."

"Of course Fir…Zuko."

They spent most of the day walking and catching up. Telling stories about what has been going on in their lives, laughing at jokes. By the way they had been acting with each other no one would think that only a short time ago Zuko was chasing Aang around the world.

They made their way outside to the turtle duck pond where they got a chance to sit down.

"So," Aang asked, "have you been to Ba Sing Se at all?"

"A bit ago." Zuko said, "I went alone. Mai didn't want to come with me. " Zuko looked to Aang, "I heard Toph has been there a lot too."

Aang nodded "She is still having trouble with her parents. She runs away for a few weeks, then her families' guards take her back."

"What about you?"

"Katara, Sokka and I have seen him a good number of times." Aang was silent for a moment. He began to think of a plan. One then came to him "WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE BACK TOGETHER!"

"What?"

"EVERYONE!" Aang said as he jumped up, "ME, YOU, KATARA, MAI SOKKA, SUKI, AND TOPH!" Aang saw the look of concern of Zuko's face. "Come on Zuko. All of us, together at your uncle's tea shop in Ba Sing Se! None of us have been together a whole year."

"That is true." Zuko said still with hesitation in his voice. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well…" Aang started the pace as he thought. "You and Mai can come with me, we'll pick up Katara and Sokka. Then we'll head over to Kyoshi Island, get Suki. Then I'm sure Toph will be in Ba Sing Se already. "

"I would be nice to see everyone again." Zuko said, finally agreeing with Aang's plan. He gave a shrug. "Ok, lets get ready."

"We're doing what?"

"We are gathering everyone together and heading to Ba Sing Se."

"Didn't we go there two months ago."

"Well, yeah, but we haven't seen everyone together in a year."

Mai let out a sigh as she leaned on a doorframe watching her boyfriend pack up his stuff. Zuko looked up, and saw Mai with her usally bored face. He walked up to her and took her hand.

"I promise this is going to be fun." He said, "you liked last time we were all in Ba Sing Se together. Right?"

"And that water tribe boy drew me like a man?" She let out one more sigh, "Fine, I'll go and pack."

She gave Zuko a small smile as we left to her room to go and pack. Zuko went back to his packing, when all of a sudden he heard a knock at the door.

"What is it now Mai?" He smiled as he turned around. Only to see one of his military advisors, Corporal Shen standing in the doorframe. "Oh Umm…Sorry."

"No sir, you must excuse me," Shen said, giving a bow. "I just received word from…. Are you going somewhere Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Oh Yeah," Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck, "The Avatar and are going to Ba Sing Se to visit my uncle. We are meeting up with some of my old friends."

"Well sir, this might now be the best time." Shen said, "We just got word about this." He handed Zuko a scroll.

Zuko opened the scroll and skimmed through it. It appeared to be talking about a new group forming…somewhere. Zuko didn't think much of it. Ever since he was crowned Fire Lord there has been a number of groups forming who were said to be Ozai loyalist. Usually it was just a group of five to six people just not happy with the way things were running. They plan a take over but usually they fall apart within week of Zuko getting the notices. After the tenth time he heard about this he just gave up caring. He tucked the scroll into his bag and looked back to Shen.

"Doesn't seem to be anything to worry about." He said, "Still seems the same old news. Wait it out."

"But sir…"

"Don't worry!" Zuko said again as he finished packing. "I won't be gone to long. And if it hasn't been broken up by the time I get back, then we'll take care of it." He picked up his bag and headed back out to the square. Where he saw Aang waiting there with Appa. Soon Mai followed out.

Aang gave a bow, "Greeting Mai. How are you doing today?"

"Fine." Mai answered.

Aang slammed his foot on the ground, raising the earth up to Appa's saddle and had Mai and Zuko got in.

"Alright! We ready!" Aang called, "YIP YIP!" He yelled as they took off to Ba Sing Se.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-

A/N-

It's slow….But I promise…It'll pick up. And I've decided that I might add some shippy-ness to it….sorry…can't help myself

Chapter 2-Arrival

Everyone had the same reaction when Appa and the others came to pick them up. A "Surprised-Aang-What-Are-You-Thinking" expression. Then somehow it becomes a "We-Are-Getting-Together-Again-Happiness" emotion.

The first were Sokka and Katara, and of course Momo. After going through their range of emotions. They quickly got their stuff and jumped up onto Appa.

"Aang this is so exciting!" Katara gleamed as Sokka helped her up. Her eyes widens as she saw Zuko and Mai. She rushed up and hugged Mai, "It's great to see you again Mai!"

Mai returned the hug back, but not with the same feeling of Katara, "It's….Great to see you too."

She let go oh Mai and looked to Zuko. She gave a small smile and a bow with her head. "It's wonderful to see you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but then gave a smile, "Same goes to you." He looked to Sokka and gave a head nod to him, "Hey."

Sokka returned with a wave, "Hey Zuko."

"Sokka!" Katara hissed.

"It's fine!" Zuko snapped, knowing what she was going to scolded him about. It was strange; the title that he so strived for, for a long time, still did not sit right with him.

"So, come one!" Sokka said as he bugged Aang, "Can't we make this thing go faster!"

"Hold your Ostrich-Horses." Aang said, "We are almost there."

Sitting in the saddle waiting to arrive at Kyoshi island was very tense. Sokka kept on looking over the edge to see if they had arrived yet. While Mai just sat there next to Zuko. She kept one hand on her face, staring out into the distance. Occasionally a sigh would come from her direction. But either then that, she said nothing. Katara and Zuko sat across from each other. Again, like everyone else, saying nothing. Their eyes would meet and they would just give a small smile to each other.

Sokka all of a sudden perked up. "WE'RE HERE!" He yelled as Aang was descending upon Kyoshi Island. As soon as they had landed, he jumped off the saddle and ran through the village. "SUKI!" They heard, "GET EVERYTHING TOGETHER! WE'RE GOING TO BA SING SE!"

It felt like it had barely been five minutes when he came running back, dragging Suki behind him. She had a sort of confused look, but yet she was smiling. Sokka helped her up on Appa's saddle.

Suki was out of breath, as she looked around at the other passengers, " Hey everyone." She said catching her breath.

"Sorry about Sokka." Katara smirked.

"It's alright." Suki laughed, "Having Sokka burst in on a warrior training dragging me out, and him yelling in my ear as I'm trying to pack…well that's just Sokka." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Sokka to blush.

"Alright!" Aang said, "Next stop, Ba Sing Se."

At least with Suki there the conversation picked up. They tried to catch up as much as they can. Katara, Sokka and Suki did most of the talking. Zuko would chime in every so often, and Mai…still said nothing.

Having Suki there seemed to make the time go quicker, as before they knew it, they had arrived at the outer wall.

It had been a year since they were all together there. The city seemed to have returned to the same busy city it was once known for. It made Aang happy to see that things were slowly but surly going back to they way they were before the war happened. He smiled and scratched Momo's head. The lemur returned his affection, by purring.

Aang saw Iroh's teashop below them. He tugged Appa's reign and they landed.

"Well well well." A familiar voice came. "If it isn't Twinkle toes, Sugar Queen, Snozzles, Sparky, Gloomy and Suki."

Everyone head turned to see Toph standing in the doorway of the teashop. She was sipping a cup, and her infamous smirk was planted on her face.

Katara jumped off Appa and ran up and hugged her friend. Toph returned the hug.

"It's great to see you again, Toph." Katara said.

"I can say the same." The let go and Toph pointed up to Zuko who just landed on the ground after jumping off Appa "Haven't seen you in a good amount of time."

"I haven't gotten the chance to see anyone." Zuko said.

Toph folded her arms, "You've seen Iroh?"

"Well…He's my uncle." Zuko scratched his head.

Toph let out a laugh, "I'm messing with you Fire Lord Sparky."

"Just Sparky…. Zuko... Just Zuko." Zuko growled

"And you've brought girlfriend Gloomy with you." Toph said, as she punched Mai in the arm.

Mai flinched, "Was that necessary?"

"It's how she shows affection." Sokka said, walking past Mai, "You'll get use to it."

Mai rolled her eyes and followed everyone else into the shop

"Iroh!" Aang called, "General Iroh!"

Iroh came out of the back room. He took a look around his shop and smiled. "Welcome back to Ba Sing Se, Avatar Aang." Aang gave a low bow. Iroh returned it. "So what can I get for all of you?"

"Just a big pot of jasmine tea…" Sokka stated, "All around." Iroh smiled and went in the back room again.

"I'm going to go unpack my things." Zuko said to Mai. Giving her a kiss on the check before he left. He went to the back room, and turned a corner to where he has stayed in the past when he has visit Iroh. He opened his bag and the first thing that was there was the scroll his war minister gave him. He shrugged, and decided to actually read it now. He unrolled it and read it…His face just dropped as he was reading it. He had to tell someone. Who.

"Uncle!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

*

A/N: So so so so Sorry guys. My life has been a we bit busy with school and what not. I am just getting back into writing most of my fics again! So sorry! As well…Ok…I know I promised not a shippy fice, but this seems to be turning into that. However, it will not be the main focus of the story...I can promise you that! Again, so sorry for the long long wait! Enjoy!

Chapter Three-Never in one place for too long

"Uncle! UNCLE!"

Iroh had just taken the teapot off the fire when his nephew came running in. He looked to be in a panic. His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. Iroh had never seen Zuko like this before.

"Zuko….what is wrong."

"Uncle before I left to come here, one of my war ministers gave me this scroll." Zuko handed it to his uncle. Iroh read it and his eyes too widened. He then closes this slowly and handed the scroll to his nephew again. "Well?" Zuko asked.

"This seems to be a great threat to you and the other nations." Iroh said.

"But what do I do?"

"You are the Fire Lord. What do you think?"

"I don't know!" Zuko said as he flailed his arms. "It's why I am asking you! You were the General who tried to take Ba Sing Se, then you took it back with the White Lotus."

"I did." Iroh said, pouring the tea and putting them on trays. "And now, I am retired. This is your destiny now." Iroh handed the tray to Zuko.

Zuko couldn't do anything. He let out a sigh and brought out the tray to everyone. Sokka had spotted the scroll under Zuko's arms. He grabbed it.

"What's this?" Sokka taunted.

"Wait, I don't want you too…." Zuko tried to stop him.

It was too late Sokka read the scroll. He lowered it and looked at Zuko, "This is a joke right?"

"What?" Aang said.

"Read it Twinkle Toes!" Toph called.

"Now I have to read this, " Sokka said, "This is just too funny." He held out the scroll and put on his infamous "Wang Fire" voice.

"Dear Fire Lord Zuko,

It has come to our attention that there seems to be a league of renegade Water Tribe residents forming in the Northen Water Tribe. The people were noted saying they plan an assassination of you and everyone who works with the Fire Lord. Including the Avatar for having to consort with the Fire Nation, Blah Blah Blah!"

Sokka ended the note with a laugh. But he seemed to be the only one. He looked around, and noticed the somber faces.

"This isn't a joke Sokka." Zuko said, "You are in danger along with everyone else."

"But, why would people of the Water Tribe riled up." Katara asked.

"The question is as good as mine." Aang said, "I remember Zuko telling me how Ozai Loyalist were forming…"

"But those lasted a week," Zuko finished his sentence, "And those were in my own nation! I could keep an eye on them."

"Well we can't sit by and let this go on." Suki said, taking the letter out of Sokka's hands, reading it herself. "If this is true, we are all in danger"

Zuko let out a long deep sigh and sat next to Mai. Mai sipped her tea, she looked around at everyone.

"You could just go to the North Pole and see what this thing really is."

Katara folded her arms, "That could be a good idea." She looked up to Zuko, "What do you think?"

Zuko looked up and around at everyone. He looked lastly to Iroh. Iroh walked over to him and placed his hand onto Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked up to his uncle, who was smiling back. He knew what he had to do.

It wasn't long before that Zuko and Aang were packing up Appa again. Everyone else was staying by, figured it would be best if the Avatar and the Fire Lord went by themselves.

Mai was standing in the door was of the teashop. She was not happy at all that her boyfriend had to leave her alone. She folded her arms and tapped her foot. Zuko had noticed her standing there, he walked back to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder

"Leaving my alone, with a bunch of people I don't know." Mai said, as she turned away. "Oh no Zuko…. I'm thrilled."

"You know these guys, come on they're our friends."

"They hated me until last year."

"Well they hated me too." Zuko said, taking his hand off her shoulder and folding his arms. He then quickly unfolded them and grabbed the bridge of his nose, "Look, this was your idea I go and do this."

"Cause I thought we all be going." Mai said looking out at Zuko through the corner of her eye. "Not you and Aang go on a field trip

"Why do you wanna go to the North Pole, it's freezing there." He saw he was not convincing her at all. Zuko let out a sigh, "We'll be back shortly. I promise you…ok?"

Mai turned to Zuko and said nothing. Zuko took that as she understood. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mai just turned on her heels and walked back into the teashop. Zuko turned around and walked back to Appa. Before he got there he took one last look at the shop. Aang held out his arm, so to help Zuko up. He took one more look to the teashop.

"Alright," he said, "Let's go."

"Yip yip!" Aang called as they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-I am brining in some original characters of mine, and a few of my friends. This one in here is mine. So that is all I got to say....enjoy!

Chapter Four-

Zuko had fallen asleep on the long trip back to the North Pole. He had a dream. He was stuck in his palace, in his throne room. There was a battle going on outside. He had no idea who was fighting or what it was about. All he knew was he saw Mai on the other side of the room. He called to her, she didn't answer. He then tried to run to her, but it was worthless. Every time he took a step to her, she seemed to get farther away. Again he tried to call to her. It was then out of nowhere the whole room turned into the ocean, and Zuko was pulled down. He looked around him and realized there was no way out. Zuko's head snapped forward as he was Katara, treading water in front of him. She touched his cheek and smiled. Zuko then felt the water freeze up, and encase is body, slowly, starting from his feet and working it's way up. He looked up and Katara was gone…

The cold air sent a shock through Zuko's body as he jolted up. He let out a small yell as he did. Aang looked around.

"Hey, you woke up just in time!" Aang said with a smile. "I can see the gates to the Northern Water Tribe ahead!"

"Oh..." Zuko said rubbing his eyes, "Good."

Aang looked over at Zuko again. His mouth moved to the side, in confusion. "You were tossing and turning around a lot. Dreaming much?"

"What…oh yeah, not much really. Stupid things."

Aang laughed, "I know them alright." He laughed again, "What did you dream about?"

"Umm…Sokka…playing chess." He lied.

"Oh….Sounds funny."

Zuko gave a nervosa laugh. "Yeah…kinda was."

The huge ice gates opened up as Aang landed Appa down into the water. Swimming through the cannels people everywhere turned around and looked at who had arrived. Children smiled and ran along side. Aang had a bright smile on his face waving to everyone. Zuko just sat there, looking over all the people welcoming them.

They had made it up to the palace. Chief Arnook stepped down from the stairs and gave a smile to his two visitors. Aang and Zuko gave a bow.

"Welcome!" Arrnook said, "Avatar Aang, and Fire Lord Zuko."

"Zuko is just fine, Chief." Zuko said quickly.

"Understandable." He said, "Now, what brings you two to our tribe today?"

"Well, you see Chief Arrnook," Aang said, "Zuko had received a notice from his war minister about a danger rising in the Northern Water Tribe"

"Danger?" Arrnook said in almost shock.

"By the tone of your voice it seems like its news to you too." Zuko said as he folded his arms.

"I haven't heard anything no." Arrnook said shaking his head. He let out a sigh. "Let me take you to see one of our foreign minister. If anyone would have heard about this, he has."

Arnook lead them into the palace and through many halls. Every pillar they passed made entirely of ice. Everything was! Zuko did rarely make trips to the Northen Water Tribe. If anything was needed, they would come to him. Now he remembered why. Zuko hated the cold, it could be due to him being used to the Fire Nation and their warm summers and mild winters. It was bad enough he was not dressed for the city at all.

They had arrived at an ice door, Arnook knocked twice. "Yes, enter." Said a voice on the other side. And with a gentle push on the door, it opened.

A man was standing on the other side, his back turned to them. He was wearing a long blue cape with fur edges. The man slowly turned around. The man had a beard outlining his mouth. His hair was neatly combed back off his face and pulled back. Both his beard and hair had spots of gray throughout it. He has a very smug look on his face, and appeared to almost be looking down at Aang and Zuko.

"What can I do for you Chief."? He said.

"Minister Eija," Arnook said, "I would like to introduce you to Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko."

It almost seemed the man's face light up at the mention of their names. He gave a small bow to them, "It is an honor to meet you, both of you."

"Likewise Sir Eija." Aang said retuning the bow.

"Please," He said holding up his hand, "Minister Eija." His mouth twisted into a smirk. "Now what have you come to ask me about?"

Aang looked up at Zuko, he cleared his throat. "Well," Zuko began, "A few days ago, I received word there was an danger rising in your tribe."

"Dear me." Eija said walking around the table, not taking his eyes off of Zuko. "What could possible this be about."

"Well, Sir…" Aang began, before being cut off by Eija putting his hand up. "Minister," Aang continued, "The news is that a group is rising up and plans to take down Fire Lord Zuko, here. And anyone who is affiliated with him. Including me."

"Umhm?"

Aang looked up to Zuko again and let out a sigh. "We want to know if you had heard anything about it at all? Seeing your position and all."

Eija walked back behind the desk and sat down. He clapped his hands together, and then pressed his two fingers up to his lips. His mouth still in the same smirk. "Well, I have not heard anything at all Avatar." Leaning forward, "I'll let you know if I ever do."

Aang and Zuko exchanged looks to one another, and then bowed to Eija, respectfully.

"Thank you Chief Arnook," Aang said as the left the room, and the palace. Aang hopped onto Appa and helped Zuko up. "Yip, Yip." He said as they took off. It was quiet for a bit.

"He knows something." Aang said suddenly.

"Oh yeah." Zuko responded nodding his head.


End file.
